Cries of a Demon
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: The cloud’s had a purplish mixer with blood red to it. Mother brought us to the old hiding place underground. No, not the basement in the house, the basement out side. Ya’know, the one that father covered with grass. Rated M for some parts. Maybe yaoi.
1. The Cries

Chapter 1: Cries and L I E S.

The cloud's had a purplish mixer with blood red to it. Mother brought us to the old hiding place underground. No, not the basement in the house, the basement out side. Ya'know, the one that father covered with grass. Her tear stained cheeks shined as she yelled over the loud noise, "Stay here! Protect one another!" I held my younger twin tightly and nodded my head fast. "Mommy!", I yelled, "Mommy what's going on?!" She smiled weakly and ran, closing and locking the door from the outside. The silence hurt my ears and with-in the darkness I thought something was going to kill us any moment.

"V-Vergil….?", came a faint whisper. I looked down at my 2 minute younger brother Dante. "Vergil where's mommy and daddy?" I hugged Dante closer to me, and whispered, "M-mommy went to try and find daddy…." I wanted mommy to come back soon, for she was carrying my new baby brother in her. The third family member in the Sparta family.

So if something happened to her, it could do something to the baby. Dante nodded at my words, and asked, "What's happening out there…?" I shrugged my shoulders, and replied, "I don't really know Dante…"

That's when we heard it, the loud cries of our mother.

Dante's eyes went wide and he broke free from my grasp and ran to the door. I got up and grabbed him, saying, "Dante are you nuts?!" Dante was now banging on the door, trying to brake it. "Dante! No!" The banging must have attracted those demons because a demonic hand broke the door, grabbing Dante, laughing and started running.

Dante was screaming. Screaming for father or mother or me to help him. I was shocked and it took me a few minutes to realize what happened. That's when I grabbed a sword that was just laying in the corner of the room and started running, running after the thing that stole my younger brother. I could hear many cries. I hear Dante, and mothers cries. My eyes see destruction all over the city. Someone's cries has been silenced… it was my mother's…

As I was running, still trying to save Dante, I came to a halt when I saw the most gruesome sight. Well to me, to you it might have not been that gruesome. I stopped dead in my tracks. Tears stinging the corners of my eyes, there was my mother hanging from a pole, her stomach sliced open. Her womb no longer where it was suppose to be… as if the demons wanted… oh no… the baby!

Tears fell freely as I started running to find Dante. If I find Dante, we could both find father, and he's a full demon, he might revive mother… _I hope…_

That's when I finally caught up with the demon, sweat and tears running down my cheeks. The sword gripped tightly in my right hand. The demon turns and laughs. He holds out Dante, who's bloody all over. Anger flows though me, consuming every part of my body. Dante's eyes open only halfway, and he lipped my name. An evil aura came around me, my vision turning red.

Then I blacked out.

When I came to, I saw Dante on the floor bleeding more then ever. I got up and ran to him. "Dante!", I yelled. I shook him a couple of times. No answer. "Dante!!", I yelled once more, praying to get an answer. Nothing yet again….


	2. The Hurting

Chapter 2: The Hurting.

_When I came to, I saw Dante on the floor bleeding more then ever. I got up and ran to him. "Dante!", I yelled. I shook him a couple of times. No answer. "Dante!!", I yelled once more, praying to get an answer. Nothing yet again…._

"_Vergil! Wake up!"_

* * *

Vergil woke up in shock, sweat running down from every pour in his body. Dante sat at the edge of the bed, calming down now that Vergil was now awake. Vergil looked to the side, seeing Dante. "D-Dante...?", he said barely above a whisper, "T-that nightmare came again.." Dante sighed, and rubbed the back of his own head. Vergil then put his head in his own hands, sobbing, crying. Dante looked at his twin, hurt consuming him. _"He used to be so strong..."_, Dante thought, _"But ever since what happened... he's been though a lot..."_ Dante, after a while, hugged the crying twin, trying to comfort Vergil. "Shh Vergil... it's alright...", Dante whispered in Vergil's ear, "... We have each other alright...? Mother and father may be gone but we will always have each other..." Vergil looked up at Dante, remembering that he himself told Dante those words when the younger twin realized there parents were dead.

Vergil nodded his head, smiling, before taking in Dante's scent. Before once again falling asleep.

Dante smiled, seeing the older twin sleep. But as memories of the night came back to him, he remembered that his mother, Eva's, womb was missing. The demons had taken his unborn baby brother... when they were younger Vergil and Dante was searching for the demons that stole the womb of his mother, and save the baby. But after 2 to 3 years Vergil told Dante that the baby was dead, and from that point on didn't even bother looking for the child. Dante felt hurt at his brother's words but came to and conclusion that Vergil may be right. But sometimes Dante would search for the child, because in his heart he feels, no a better word, knows that the child is alive and has grown.

He just doesn't know where.

_**Meanwhile, outside of town...**_

"Stop! Thief!", the market man said. A young teenager who could at least be 15 years old ran, carrying food under his arm. His shoes met the floor with a "thud" with every step that he took. Little droplets of rain started to form. "_"Damn!", _he thought, _"I-I have to get to the shelter... quick!" _Rain started poring, causing his loose skinny jeans to cling onto his thighs. He covered the food as best as he could so it won't get wet. He ran and ran until he got to the beach. He went under the bridge, and into something like a cave. There was a dim light ahead, he went towards it. "Sora", the silver haired boy said, "I-I got us some food." Sora woke to hear his best friend just coming in, and he also woke up to the smell of fried chicken. Yum... he loves him some fried chicken.

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

"Did you bring the barbaqu sauce this time?"

Riku laughed and nodded, "I didn't forget it this time! Told you I wouldn't." Sora smiled, and sat up from his sleeping bag, grabbed the bag of food and took out some fried chicken and took the barbaqu sauce and started eating some fried chicken with barbaqu sauce. Yummmm. When Sora had his fill, he passed some food to Riku. Riku smiled, and grabbed the food and started eating it. The brown haired boy sat next to the silver haired boy, and gazed at Riku's amulet. An amulet Riku didn't even know he had till like what... 3 weeks ago. "I've seen that somewhere...", Sora whispered. Riku looked at him then said, "Look Sora, if you would have seen this somewhere you would have remembered a long time ago, right?" Riku's right, though it may not look like it, Sora has a really good memory. Sora sighed and looked down, saying, "I know Riku... but still.... I feel like I've seen that before...." Riku just shrugged and said, taking a nice big bite of the chicken, "Get some more sleep then maybe you'll remember." Sora laughed. "Alright.", he said. Sora then laid down and fell asleep.

"Night Sora..."

"Night-Night Riku-kun..."

Riku smiled at Sora when he heard the soft sound of him snoring. He ate the rest the food, and wiped his mouth. "Something Sora forgot to do again.", Riku whispered. He laid down. Something felt odd to him, like someone he new out there was waiting for him. But for what? He didn't even know.


End file.
